Best Dream Come True!
by jojo4504
Summary: Jordan and Sam are wisked off on their first adventure. What will happen and who will they meet along the way? Is there romance in their futures or imminent death? Find out. I rated it M just in case cause i don't know what's going to happen.
1. Chapter 1 : Just my Luck

Hey everyone this is my first story ever so go ahead and give me as much criticism you can. =:)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>

"Man I'm sooo tired", cried my sister. "Oh please that was so worth it!" I replied still running on adrenalin. "Yeah whatever you say Jordan." We had just gotten back home from a Lord of the Rings convention. My sister Samantha had dressed up as an elf with her bow and arrow while I was still dressed as a hobbit even though I'm like 5'8. Anyway I decided to watch a movie so I just put on whatever was in the DVD player as the menu popped up Sam groaned as I started laughing. The movie was Lord of the Rings convenient huh? So while I settled down and pressed play Sam popped the popcorn.

When the movie started everything was normal until it got to the part where Gandalf and Frodo go rolling through the hills of the shire. Suddenly a storm started up outside it wasn't just a small wind it was like a hurricane number 4. When I looked at the screen it was kind of moving but not like moving as in watching a movie like the screen of the TV was actually moving it looked like a portal like from the kid shows I used to watch it was really creepy but oddly enough I found myself standing and dragging Sam along with me. She screamed in protest but I kept my hold and pulled us closer. As we got in front of the TV I touched the screen and suddenly my hand was sucked in along with the rest of me and my sister.

When we landed we looked around we were in the shire. I looked at Sam and held back a startled yelp now she had been dressed as an elf already but now she actually was an elf. Not only that but I was a hobbit I found that out when I tried to pull my giant feet off. We also had aged we were now in our late twenties. I immediately pulled her up and started running off. "What are you doing?" she yelled. "I'm going to talk to Gandalf "I yelled back, he is a wizard isn't he?" She reluctantly followed me as I ran after the cart.

When I caught up I looked back at Sam she was struggling to keep up I smiled. I guess doing cross country paid off. When I got beside the cart I jump onto the side. Gandalf and Frodo looked shocked that I had just appeared. "Look guys I need to talk with the old man or me and my sister are going to have a heart attack." "Well we can't have that can we." Gandalf said. He pulled the cart to a stop I started to explain what had happened when I had finished telling the story Sam arrived panting. "Never again will I run after a cart." She panted. I giggled and Frodo stared in wonder as she was an elf. "So do you think you could help us understand what's going on Gandalf?" I questioned hoping he would help. He smiled. "Of course but first I must know your names for you seem to know ours." Oh" I said. "My name is Jordan and this is my sister Samantha Sam for short." "Well then Jordan lets find you somewhere to stay." At this Frodo was shaken out of his trance. "They can stay with us." He said. "Great when do we eat I'm hungry" Sam stated. "I swear she's more of a hobbit than me." I whispered to Gandalf. He chuckled and we loaded onto the cart and started for Bag End.

The ride there was silent but not uncomfortable more a curious silence. When we arrived Gandalf knocked on the door we waited I was about to ask Frodo if he was sure his uncle was home when a very old but, adventurous looking hobbit opened the door I immediately knew it was none other than Bilbo Baggins. He looked extremely glad to see his old friend as they embraced each other. After they were done with there reunion he looked curiously at me and Sam. He looked to Frodo then to Gandalf with an inquiring look. "Hi I'm Sam do you have any food?" I smacked her upside the head while Gandalf and Frodo hid small smiles. "It's a long story" Gandalf said to the poor confused hobbit.

He let us all in and had Frodo put on a pot of tea and get some cakes. Sam followed Frodo to the kitchen as I walked with Bilbo and Gandalf to the study. Frodo and Sam came in with tea and we started to explain everything to Bilbo. When we were done I wondered if he was going to tell us we couldn't stay but he smiled and told us we were more than welcome. "Thank you so much Mr. Baggins and Happy early 111th Birthday." I said. As Frodo led us to our room Sam decided to go to bed after eating and running and the convention. Me and Frodo headed to the kitchen as the adults went outside. As we sat down I decided to start a conversation. "Hey I almost forgot Happy early Birthday to you too Frodo." "How'd you know?" He asked looking incredulous. "Lets just say I know things about Middle Earth." I said. He nodded. "So what's it like where you come from?" He asked. "Well girls can fight and don't have to wear dresses and we live in huge buildings and drive cars and have TV." "Oh I've never heard of any of that before." He looked curious but I couldn't tell him too much so I just shrugged my shoulders. "So Frodo do you think you could show me and Sam the rest of the Shire and introduce us around tomorrow?" I asked. "Definitely!" He said.


	2. Chapter 2: Oops!

Okay, so here's chapter two. My friend Brooke helped me write this. Don't worry, she'll be in the story in Chapter Five. Brooke's telling me to write a disclaimer because I didn't do it on my last one.

I do not own Lord of the Rings. JR Tolkein does!

* * *

><p>Okay, I'm willing to admit that I am NOT a morning person. Now, normally I will give out warnings in advance when I stay at someone else's house … Let's just say I forgot.<p>

Sam's POV:

I wake up the next morning to the smell of bacon. I am immediately up and at the table in five seconds flat. What can I say? I love to eat! So does Jordan; she just doesn't like to admit it.

"Good morning, Sam," I hear Frodo say.

"HI, Frodo!" I yell, still on a sugar rush from the five chocolate bars I ate last night. "Hey, Frodo, do you have any chocolate?"

"What's chocolate?" Frodo asks with a puzzled look on his face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cry in despair. "Curse you, wizard god, what did they do?"

Frodo just sits there, staring. "I'm going to wake up Jordan." Frodo starts getting up.

"Good luck, my man," I say, trying not to laugh.

"I'll be right back," he says.

I bust out laughing at the irony. "No, you won't," I giggle.

Frodo walked away, leaving me in a giggle fit.

~ Five minutes later

"Ahh! Oww!"

_Thud._

_Crash._

_Bang._

_BOOM._

Still laughing, I walk to Jordan's room to find Frodo cowering under the table and a huge lump under the blankets. There are shoes and glass shards everywhere. I shake my head and walk back to the kitchen and grab a bucket of water and walk back. "Frodo, you might want to get out of here. This won't be pretty."

Frodo scurries back behind me. I throw the water on her and quickly hold the door shut so she can't get out.

Jordan's POV:

I feel cold water and hear a door slam. "SAMANTHA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I scream in rage.

"Frodo did it!" is the response I got from the other side of the door.

I get up and walk over to the door to find Frodo standing with the bucket in complete terror. The look on his face is so funny that I burst out laughing, forgetting what had happened two seconds ago.

Frodo stands there in complete shock.

"Come on, Frodo, let's go. You said you would show me around today," I say, giving the hobbit a friendly smile. He smiles back and leads me to the kitchen where Sam is sitting eating what looks like MY CHOCOLATE BAR. I immediately walk over and smack upside the back of her head, taking my chocolate bar back.

"So, what are we doing today?" Sam asks Frodo while glaring at my back.

"Frodo says we're going exploring," I state plainly.

* * *

><p>Did you find any references in the story look closely.<p> 


	3. announcement

Hey everyone! Ok I know I've been really bad about updating my story. I have up to chapter ten written I just have to type them out. I swear! I've been really busy with my junior year and my stupid English teacher has been pilling the homework on which sucks royally. Anyway I should have chapter three posted over the weekend before I start my MLA paper. Stupid woman wants a four page paper. Anyways just thought I'd let you know I haven't completely forgotten the story I've been writing it in school. So thanks to those who are reading it, I will have the first book done hopefully by the end of the school year. I will have the whole series under this title but ill let you know when I transition to book two. Thank you again for your patience. If you have any ideas or comments feel free to message me. Bye peeps!


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends

I do NOT own Lord of the Rings J.R. Tolkien does.

When we left Bag-End it was after second breakfast which Bilbo had insisted we stay for. Before we left Frodo lent me some of his clothes so I didn't have to run around wearing a dress. Now I am wearing a blue button up shirt and tan trousers with a black vest to top it off. First thing we did was head to the market so that me and Samantha could get a gift for Bilbo's party tonight.

"I was thinking you two could get him a pen and journal", Frodo says his eyes on a blue quill; "he does like to write".

"Alright", I say agreeably as Samantha who hasn't even been paying attention to the conversation expresses a different idea.

"Let's get him a pack! He'll need it for his…" suddenly realizing what she was referring to I slap my hand over her mouth. As she continues to mumble into my hand, I suddenly felt something wet and bumpy on my hand. I immediately pull my hand away to see she had licked it.

"What did you do that for? That is beyond groudy!" I screamed at her.

"Oh I don't know maybe because you put your hand over my mouth, duh! She said casually.

I rolled my eyes at her wiping away the spit onto the vest. Frodo helped us pay for the pack. We then went to venture through the shire on the way back. As we strolled past a small hobbit hole where a slightly chubby hobbit was working on his garden Frodo called out, "Hello, Sam!"

"But I'm right here Frodo." Samantha stated in ignorance.

"Not you, you little dimwit. The other Sam, duh!" I stated rather rudely.

"Ooohhh! Ok." She said realizing her mistake.

"Hello Mr. Frodo!" Sam says excitedly.

Sam suddenly became aware of me and Samantha standing there. He glanced over me and gawked at Samantha but that's because she's an elf. Frodo finally noticed that Sam didn't know us.

"Oh, Sam this is Jordan…" "But you can call me Kat." I interjected.

"And this is Samantha." Frodo finished.

"Hello Miss Kat, Miss Samantha." Sam replied kindly. Just as we were about to ask Sam what he was planting me, Samantha, and Frodo were barreled over by something behind us.

"Get off them! Mr. Frodo, Miss Samantha are you alright?" Sam yelled in concern. Well I can see how important I am. As he helped Samantha and Frodo up another arm outstretched to help me up. I looked up to see a hobbit with brown curly hair and green eyes he had to be the cutest person I'd ever seen. I took his hand and he helped me up muttering an apology.

"Kat its Merry and Pippin!" Samantha exclaimed in excitement.

"No dip Sherlock!" I said.

"But I thought her name was Samantha?" Sam questioned.

"It's an expression, Sam." I explained simply.

"How do you know who we are?" Merry questioned glancing between me and Samantha.

"We are psychic we have visions of the future. We know everyone here and what's going to happen." I said with an evil grin appearing on my face.

"Like for instance in exactly two minutes you both will be jumping up and down like fools while the rest of us laugh." Samantha said with an identical evil grin. Just as Merry went to interject he started to wiggle as Pippin began to jump around. Frodo and Sam looked at us and looked back at the two and began to laugh. By the time they were done jumping around we were all on the ground crying with laughter.

"What was that for?" Pippin exclaimed in frustration.

"What? Does there have to be a reason? It was just a harmless prank. We made sure the spiders weren't poisonous." I explained while trying to gain air back into my lungs.

Merry looked at Pippin in a questioning manner.

"Sounds like a good point." He stated calmly. I smiled at them.

"Oh, you don't know our names. I'm Jordan but just call me Kat and this is my sister Samantha." As I explained they both grew curious as to how we were sisters.

"Well we aren't from this world she dragged us through this portal thing and now we are here. When we woke up I was an elf and she was a hobbit." Samantha explained. They looked between us and nodded.

"Well Merry and Pippin at your services Misses." The stated together. Samantha and I laughed. I knew this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Hey everyone! Ok I'm a total slacker and I know its short but I promise I will post more and make them longer.

Scouts honor!

So let me know what you think it is my first story and a work in progress.


	5. Chapter 5: The Party

I do NOT own Lord of the Rings, the amazing J. R. Tolkien does.

Sorry if my chapters are short they seem much longer when I type them out. Anyways did you guys here that Universal is talking to the Tolkien family about a theme park. Would be totes cool just saying.

That afternoon we spent with the four hobbits until it was time to get ready for the party. We went back to Bilbo's house I was hoping to claim I had nothing to wear to avoid the whole dress thing. I hate dresses they make me feel um exposed.

Alas Frodo had asked Gandalf if he could arrange something for us. I looked on with dread when Gandalf held up a green dress that went to my knees with a blue ribbon.

"You didn't" I said looking at Frodo with a desperate face.

"I did I didn't think you guy had anything to wear for the party tonight so I talked to Gandalf about it." He stated rather puzzled by my reaction.

I looked at Samantha in horror only to find her laughing that is until Gandalf held up her dress. It was a bright purple so not only would her height stand out but so would her dress. It was my turn to laugh.

"Oh no, I couldn't" she insisted desperately to no avail.

"Yes of course you can' Bilbo said coming out of his study 'it's an honor to have you both at my party."

I looked at Samantha and we both nodded with grimaces on our faces.

"Thank you very much all of you" I said as me and Samantha went to change.

I came out with the dress on and my hair braided. I was completely mortified I felt so exposed I kept pulling the dress down. Samantha looked no better than me she had her hair held back by two braids. As we stepped into the foyer Frodo, Bilbo, and Gandalf looked up.

"Marvelous simple marvelous the two of you" Bilbo said in a loving way.

"Yes I do say they work quite well on them" Gandalf agreed.

"Samantha everyone is going to see you and Kat you look amazing as well" Frodo complimented.

"Thanks" Samantha answered.

"Well shall we go? We wouldn't want the guest of honor to miss his party." I asked. They nodded and we headed down to the party. The entire field was aglow with lights and tents all over. The band was playing and the party was in full swing. I was never one for parties so when we got there I joined Sam and sat at the table to watch the festivities.

"Hello lady Kat. You look very nice tonight." He said over the music.

"Thanks Sam. To tell the truth I hate dresses they make me feel exposed. I'm not one for parties either." I told him truthfully.

"It's all right I just come because Mr. Frodo doesn't want me to stay at home all the time." Sam said.

"He is a good friend you all are. I'm so glad we met you guys." I stated as a smile appeared on my face. I soon started to laugh. Sam stared at me funny and when I couldn't say anything I pointed into the group of dancers. Soon Sam joined in with my laughter. For we were watching Samantha try and teach Gandalf the funky chicken and gangnam style. As we were laughing Frodo came and joined us carrying three cups of ale. He offered me one first but I politely declined. He and Sam then drank some before Frodo started to talk.

"Why don't you ask her for a dance Sam?" Frodo questioned.

"Please me and Rosie Cotton it'll never happen Mr. Frodo" Sam said with a sad expression appearing on his normally cheery face.

"Samwise Gamgee Don't you dare cut yourself short like that. You are a good guy and Rosie would be lucky to have you. Now go ask her for a dance." I said going into my matchmaker mode. He reluctantly got up and started taking slow step towards Rosie. When I saw he was about to run I stood up and nudged him into Rosie; quickly sitting back down next to Frodo to watch.

"Why aren't you dancing Kat?" Frodo asked in concern. I looked at him and smiled at his concern.

"I can't and don't dance. Plus I don't like being noticed I get embarrassed easily." I admitted. Just as Frodo was about to reply Pippin pops up out of nowhere causing me to jump.

"Kat you look absolutely amazing." He stated.

"Pfff, whatever I highly doubt that." I told him self-consciously. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Frodo walk off. (Great now im by myself with Pippin)

"Are you kidding me you're stunning!" Pippin exclaimed with a shocked look on his face.

"Ok, Pippin whatever you say." I said flatly.

"You really do look stunning. Anyways I came to ask you if you would like to dance." Pippin said as he sat down beside me.

"That's very sweet of you but I can't dance." I said rather embarrassed at the fact.

"Of course you can, come on I'll teach you." He said as he dragged me up and onto the dance floor before I could even open my mouth to object. (This is not going to end well)

"Pippin I really can't dance and I really don't like dancing." I told him as he started to lead me around the floor in an energetic dance. He looked at me as if I had said something stupid.

"You're doing fine. Come on just this one dance…for me." He asked. I sighed in defeat knowing that I couldn't say no to one of my favorite characters.

"Just this one ok?" I said to him with a small smile.

"Sure thing Kat." He said with a huge smile on his face.

We danced the one song I promised and somehow he roped me into three more dances. I had never danced soo much in my life but it was fun. He saw my embarrassment and in order to get rid of it he made a fool out of himself instead. I really enjoyed it though.

"That was soo much fun!" I giggled as we sat down at one of the tables.

"I told you that you'd have fun." He said smiling at how much fun I was having.

Suddenly Samantha and Merry appeared with identical devilish smirks. I smiled and knew exactly what they were thinking. I looked at Pippin to find him staring at me with a funny grin on his face. I raised my eyebrow in questioning and he quickly looked away. I could see the tip of his ears turning pink. I shrugged it off and turned back to Samantha.

"Fireworks?" I asked in a simple word.

"Fireworks." Samantha said with a smile.

Samantha and Merry started towards the wagon. I quickly grabbed Pippin's hand and dragged him with us. When we got to the wagon we all stood there and tried to figure out who would get the firework. I noticed Pippin was bright red and he kept looking at something between us. I looked down to realize I was still holding his hand I quickly dropped it and took a small step away. He seemed upset by this but at that moment Samantha chucked him into the wagon to get a firework.

"Which one?" He asked in confusion.

"The big one!" Me, Samantha, and Merry said together.

He threw the firework to Samantha who quickly ran into a tent with Merry. I waited as Pippin climbed down, we then followed them into the tent. They had just put the firework into the ground and Pippin pulled out a box of matches. He went over to Merry as Samantha stepped back to join me. Pippin lit the firework and looked at us with a smile on his face.

"You're supposed to stick it in the ground." Merry said pushing it at Pippin.

"It is in the ground." Pippin said pushing it back.

"Outside!" Merry exclaimed.

"You're supposed to think of that." Pippin said.

I looked at the firework and quickly grabbed Samantha and dragged her outside and away from the tent. At that moment the tent exploded behind us as we heard a scream come from who I could only guess as Pippin. We looked up and saw the dragon and quickly ducked as it swooped down and over everyone. As it exploded everyone cheered. Me and Samantha quickly stood dusted ourselves off and went looking for Frodo. We didn't even take two steps when we heard Gandalf find Merry and Pippin. We turned to look at them and then at each other then back. (We are soo busted. They are totally gonna rat us out.)

"Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck, Why am I not surprised you two did this." Gandalf said holding them up by their ears. I winced as I heard them yell out in pain.

"Did anyone else take part in this?" Gandalf asked them.

Pippin looked towards us and our eyes locked. He immediately looked over to Merry who nodded in understanding.

"Nope it was just us." They said in unison.

I gaped in shock they hadn't ratted us out. I didn't understand. Samantha looked on with a knowing look and we both walked away in search of Frodo. We found him sitting with Sam at a table listening to Bilbo's speech.

"I regret to inform you that this will be the last time I see many of you. I must be going now. I'm leaving goodbye." He stated before disappearing.

Everyone started to go up into a panic. I had to do something so I did the only thing I could and improvised. I got up onto some barrels and yelled for everyone's attention.

"Hey! Wasn't that a great trick everyone. Gandalf really outdid himself this time didn't he?" I said waving a hand towards the wizard.

Everyone started to nod and clap for the wizard who inclined his head at the recognition. After that everyone started to head home. Me, Samantha, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Sam, and Gandalf were the only ones left. Gandalf excused himself though saying he had to do something. Me and Samantha nodded in knowledge of what it was he had to do. We soon had cleaned up from the party. As we walked home Samantha and Merry walked up front talking about more pranks while Frodo and Sam walked ahead of them with Frodo's eagerness to get home. Me and Pippin brought up the back. We soon reached the cross roads of where Merry and Pippin left us. We all said goodbye and quickly continued on we finally reached Bag-End and left Sam. Frodo ran into the house and stopped finding the ring. Me and Samantha decided to go to bed and leave Frodo to talk to Gandalf. We knew that the journey was to happen in a year or two and we needed to prepare. So we decided tomorrow we would make a list and start trying to get what we would need.

So how was it? Im hoping this one turned out longer.

I'm trying to write more so hopefully I'll get more out. Also there will be more characters coming in throughout the story. So keep reading.

Thanks everyone.


	6. Chapter 6: Waiting and Accidents

I DO NOT OWN LOTR J.R. TOLKIEN DOES!

Sorry for not posting recently I will not give you some lame excuse im just lazy.

Anyways enjoy!

(This has got to be the worst thing ever! Do you wanna know what it is? Waiting that's what! The movies doesn't tell you how long there is between these little trip and things in the movie. It has been 9 years since that crack-pot old fool said he would be back! Do you know how boring hobbit life is? There is absolutely nothing to do! Ugh! I wonder what Brooke, Kira, and Jessie are up to? Sam has been worried about Autumn and Kelani too. Samantha better not get wasted tonight! I can't stand her she even more annoying then when she has a sugar high!) I was just about to start ranting about the use of alcohol in the shire when I was brought out of my thoughts by Pippin.

"What are you doing?" He asked standing over me with the same curious look he always had. I always found it utterly adorable. I blushed red at that thought and quickly sat up from the grass.

"Nothing just thinking is all." I said.

"About what?" He questioned sitting next to me.

"Gandalf, my old friends, the overuse of alcohol in the shire." I said honestly.

"Well I wouldn't worry about Gandalf he comes and goes whenever. As for the consumption of alcohol I quite like our use of it. I'm sorry you are missing your friends it's been nine years right?" He said.

"The only reason you support alcohol is because you drink too much yourself. That and you've made it your personal goal to get me to drink. Yes nine years this exact day actually." I stated starting to feel homesick. We had told Sam, Merry, and Pippin that we weren't from this world three years after Gandalf left. They had accepted it and moved on knowing how hard it must be to have no way to get home.

"How would you like to go swimming? He asked seeing my face begin to fall.

"Sounds like fun! Should we get the others?" I asked eager to get my mind off things. "No! I mean they can't come. I already asked. Samantha and Merry went to steal some potatoes, Sam is gardening, and Frodo has disappeared again." Pippin stated quickly.

"Oh, ok." I said. It was a nice sunny day out. I was glad Pippin had brought up swimming because it was starting to get hot. I followed him as we made our way to the river. It was about a thirty minute walk from the tree over Bag-End to the river. We made our way in silence but it was a comfortable silence, knowing him for nine years. When we arrived we both just stood at the end of the dock looking at the water. That's when the idea formed.

"OH MY GOODNESS! What is that?" I yelled pointing across the river.

"Huh? What?" Pippin asked looking across the river. I smiled and pushed him as hard as I could off the dock. My plan worked perfectly…until he grabbed my waist and dragged me in with him. Now Im pretty good at swimming but when someone pulls you under unsuspected you tend to freak out. That's how I ended up with a lung full of water because apparently Pippin can hold his breath much longer than I can. When we finally surfaced I could barely breathe as I pulled myself onto the bank I started to heave the water from my lungs until my throat was raw. It really frickin' hurt! The whole time Pippin stood over me with a look of concern.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry!" He said as soon as I stopped retching. I tried to reply but couldn't from the pain. All that came out was a strangled noise but he understood that i indeed was not ok. He extended his hand to help me up and I gladly took it. As I stood a wave of dizziness hit me and I almost fell back down. Pippin had wrapped his arm around me and held me up before I could. I gave him a small smile as we slowly made our way back to Bag-End. It took us and hour and a half to get to back on account of my slow pace and the wet clothes weighing us down. It was around 3:00 when we got back to Bilbo's house as we entered Merry, Samantha, Sam, and Frodo all looked up to see us. It must have been quite a sight because I looked like I was going to throw up and Pippin looked ashamed as our clothes continued to drip water everywhere. Samantha was the first to react by laughing only making both of us feel even worse. Luckily we were saved by Sam he asked Samantha to go help him get food for dinner she reluctantly left still laughing as she walked out. As soon as the door was closed Merry rushed over to help Pippin carry me to the table while Frodo made some tea. When Frodo came over with the tea we both accepted and slowly took sips.

"So what happened?" Frodo asked looking over at Pippin.

"Well you see…" he started.

"It was my fault." I answered my voice raspy from my raw throat.

"Shh! You shouldn't be talking now and it wasn't completely your fault." Pippin scolded me. I just hung my head and looked at my tea.

"We had gone down to the river to go swimming. We were both standing on the dock and all of a sudden Jordan yelled about something across the river. So I looked over there and suddenly she pushed me into the lake. I grabbed her and dragged her in with me as I fell. I guess I stayed under to long for her because when we surfaced she swam to shore and started throwing up. She sat there like that for about a half hour. I tried to see if she was ok but she couldn't respond so we slowly made our way back." He said retelling our story.

"Wow" was all Merry had to say to us. I noticed he looked over to Pippin and gave him a pointed look making him bow his head even more.

"You guys need to be more careful. It could've been worse than that." Frodo told us. I nodded my head only to wince.

"You need to get some rest." Frodo said looking at me. Pippin immediately shot up to help me to my room but Merry shook his head causing him to sit down. Merry then stood and gently helped me up and to my room.

"You know he didn't mean for that to happen, right?" He asked as we made it to my room.

"I know and it was my fault. Pippin isn't the brightest but he is sweet and I know he wouldn't do that on purpose." I said half asleep.

"You know he really cares about you." Merry said as he helped me into bed.

"Well he cares about everyone. He is a good friend." I said falling even further into sleep. Merry just shook his head and left. As he closed the door I fell asleep.


End file.
